


This is a Vow

by Crabby_Scott



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, could be shippy or not, up to you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/Crabby_Scott
Summary: "If you learn nothing else, learn this: when a Hunter takes up the cloak of a dead comrade, this is a vow."The night after the mission that killed Andal Brask.





	This is a Vow

It's not the last Light seeping out of Andal's eyes or the sight of Taniks crushing Andal's Ghost with his fist. No, the sight that keeps playing in Cayde-6's head when he tries to go into stand-by for the night is the look on Ikora's face as she rushes towards Andal Brask's Ghost and just doesn't quite make it. The fear. The horror. The instant regret and guilt. Or maybe he's projecting those last two.

He tosses and turns on his bed, pleading silently that he'll be able to find sleep before the sun rises and he'll have to face...whatever happens when a Guardian dies for good. Has it even happened before?

Cayde's Ghost appears at his side (nearly shorting his circuits) and alerts him that someone is at his door. He sighs and stands and slides the door open and there is someone there that he...does not expect. Ikora Rey looks up at him with puffy, red eyes.

"Can I..." she croaks, not being able to finish the sentence. He nods and steps aside.

She walks into the room and just kind of stands in the middle. Cayde places his hand on her back and leads her to the bed. They both sit down and she rests her head on his shoulder--except it's too high so she slips down slowly and lays in his lap. He puts his hand on her shoulder and...he doesn't know how long they stay like that until his door opens up again.

"May I...join you?" Zavala asks. Cayde nods but he still stands in the doorway.

"C'mere Big Blue."

The Titan walks into the room and sits at Cayde's other side. He slumps against the Exo's side and Cayde wraps his arm around his shoulders.

In the morning all three of them will need to stand in the promenade and address the Guardians. Ikora and Zavala will tell of Andal's fall and Cayde will have to face the music--and the Speaker. He'd take up Andal's post in the Vanguard.

He'd make him proud.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao pls dont hurt me for this


End file.
